


soaring

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erica/kira + things you said when we were on top of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soaring

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132230631319/ericakira-or-idk-how-you-feel-about-them

“It’s _beautiful_.” 

The view from the observation desk is glorious. Kira takes in the beauty of the city as the sun beams down on it, highlighting gleaming metal. Looking down, she feels so high up and on top of the world, and it’s an amazing feeling. 

She’s been wanting to visit the Empire State Building since they moved to New York for college and it’s so worth it. She feels invincible, eternal.

When Kira turns to look at Erica, though, the werewolf just looks queasy.

“Hey,” she says, taking Erica’s hand and gently uncurling it from the fist it’s in. “What’s up?”

Erica’s eyes are squeezed shut, but she opens one slightly to look at Kira. “I...really hate heights.”

Kira blinks at her, silent for a moment. “And...you tell me _now_ , when we’re already up here?”

“I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Kira’s heart melts and she smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Erica’s lips. “You’re ridiculous. Sweet, but ridiculous. Come on, let’s go get some food.”

“You don’t want to stay for a bit?”

She looks out at the view, then shrugs. “I’ve seen what I needed to see.”

Erica looks at her doubtfully, but Kira doesn’t feel at all disappointed as they leave. She’s striked another goal of her bucket list and honestly, she’ll be happier on the ground with Erica, hand in hand with her girlfriend looking a lot less terrified. 

“I love you,” Erica says as they step into the elevator. 

It’s the first time she’s said it and Kira ducks her head with a smile. “I love you too.”

Erica’s smile is more beautiful than any view, stealing Kira’s breath and making her feel warm and happy. She slips her hand into Erica’s as they walk, unable to keep the grin off her face.

She feels on top of the world, just being with Erica.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
